Interview with a liaison
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Written with premission from and proofread by Cairistona, whose OCs belong to her. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, and my OCs belong to me.


Interview with a liaison

Summary: Amy interviews Peaches and Sideways. Gift for Cairistona and written with her approval.

Peaches stretched out as she got up the next morning. Auri had already explained to the Pretender about the former's experience with the liaison and the latter was no longer angry about the fact that her friend had been upset. "I just hope she's better than Galloway." She commented to her sparkmate Sideways.

"Maybe she will be." He reassured her.

Snowball began barking. Peaches transformed into her human mode to take the dog for a walk. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, my Peach Ice Cream." The ex-Decepticon replied as he picked up Abby in one hand and Crystal with the other arm.

Soon they began walking around the base, Peaches remembering to clean up any messes Snowball was leaving on the ground, and soon got to their favorite spot on the beach and put down the blanket for the sparkling and the human infant to play on. Said girls were soon on it, playing with the stuffed animals that each one of them had. Crystal had a stuffed toy of Lamb Chop, Abby had a Care Bear.

"Good thing it's my day off." Peaches replied smiling.

In a few minutes Auri had come outside with Agent Amy Sora.

"Hello Auri." The ex-Decepticon said to her. "What brings you out here?"

"Agent Sora wishes to interview you." The femme replied.

Peaches then transformed into her robot mode, startling Amy. Still, the human had to admit it did look weird seeing an Autobot who looked like she was wearing red boots and gloves

Sideways did not trust the new liaison completely but since she seemed to be better than Galloway, he would give her a chance. "Hello there." He said in a polite tone but at the same time seemed to warn the human not to mess with his sparkmate, sparkling, adopted child, and dog or she was going to suffer the consequences.

"Hello." She replied, being cautious and looking up at the red optics of the mech looming over her.

"Easy my turncoat mech; we're trying to make a good impression." Peaches whispered to her sparkmate.

"Sorry." He replied, taking a step back so that he wouldn't intimidate the human so much.

The Pretender then looked down at the liaison and said "Hello there Agent Sora; my name is Peaches and this is my sparkmate Sideways, my dog Snowball, my adopted daughter Abigail, or Abby, and Crystal, our biological daughter for lack of a better term."

With the introductions made, Agent Sora soon heard the story of how Sideways had changed his ways and became Peaches' sparkmate. Then Peaches explained her origin story up until the point where she had met her sparkmate.

"How is it that you can transform into a human though?" Amy was confused.

"Well, it's the equivalent to a rare gene so to speak where a Cybertronian gets the ability to transform into a non-machine native of a different world and Peaches and Crystal are the only ones living who have that ability." Sideways explained to the human woman, and then paused for a second. He then continued when Peaches gave him the thumbs up. "Crystal isn't able to transform and won't be able to control when she does so for a few more years. Peaches on the other hand can control it although it took her a while in order to do so."

Agent Sora then petted Snowball, who had begun sniffing her trying to determine whether she was a threat or not. Then Crystal crawled out of her father's lap and began playing with the human liaison's hair.

"Hey, you stop that!" Peaches scolded her younger daughter as Amy winced and tried to disentangle the sparkling's fingers from her hair. "She's just curious about you sorry."

When the liaison was finally able to get free from the sparkling, with Peaches untangling the youngling's fingers and giving the latter to her sparkmate, she immediately thanked the 2 sparkmates for allowing her to interview them.

"It's our pleasure." Sideways replied smiling at Agent Sora as he picked up the now asleep Abby and Crystal and stood up to take them inside. Peaches soon followed them with Snowball not too far behind.

When they had gotten inside, Peaches saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker whispering to each other.

"Is this about us?" Sideways asked, giving them a Look that meant "we'll get you into trouble if you're planning on doing something stupid".

"Nope!" Sunstreaker replied, giving a fake innocent smile.

"If you 2 are planning to pull a prank on anybody, especially the liaison, I might have to do something just as bad to you 2." Peaches told them.

"You know that's not going to stop us." Sideswipe said.

"True but may Primus have mercy on your souls if you don't listen to me." The Pretender warned them, and then went to see if her favorite TV show was on while Sideways put their daughters down for their naps with Snowball following him.

Hmm, wonder what they will do Peaches thought as she began writing down a list of ways to get back at the twins after they had accomplished whatever it was they were planning.


End file.
